


Как утро начнёшь, так и день проведёшь (или Захватывающее приключение Ируки и Какаши)

by Taiyo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Altered Mental States, Kid Fic, M/M, Mystery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyo/pseuds/Taiyo
Summary: Вот Ирука осуществляет самую дерзкую из своих проделок, а в следующее мгновение оказывается в эпицентре кровавой битвы. Что происходит? И кто этот странный парень в маске?





	Как утро начнёшь, так и день проведёшь (или Захватывающее приключение Ируки и Какаши)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning Shows The Day (or, Iruka and Kakashi's Excellent Adventure)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150908) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> Эта история также выложена на Книге Фанфиков. Там я ее разбила на большее количество глав для удобства, так что там обновления выходят быстрее :)  
> Здесь главы буду публиковать в том же виде, в каком они представлены в оригинале )

Стоял чудесный осенний день. Сияло солнце, а синее небо было того самого чистого глубокого оттенка, каким бывает обычно после бури. Десятилетний Умино Ирука бежал изо всех сил, спасая собственную шкуру.

– А ну вернись, придурок! – послышался в отдалении пронзительный крик.

Ирука хохотнул и оттолкнулся еще сильнее, перемахнул через загородившие дорогу деревянные ящики и спрыгнул в узкий проулок.

– Быстрее, Мизуки! Сюда! – воскликнул Ирука, когда почувствовал, что бегущий позади сообщник начинает выбиваться из сил. – Я знаю короткий путь!

Мизуки, с красным от напряжения лицом, тяжело дышал.

– Она ведь не шутит, – прохрипел он, с округлившимися глазами хватая ртом воздух. – Она и правда нас прикончит.

Ирука одарил его быстрой ухмылкой.

– Только если сможет нас поймать, а она медленнее, чем… – Вот только закончить фразу ему было не суждено. Завернув за угол, двое мальчишек едва не впечатались друг в друга в попытке резко остановиться.

Источающая смертельную ауру Анко, сложив руки на груди, стояла в другом конце проулка.

– И насколько же я медленная, Ирука-кун? 

– Мм… Привет, Анко-тян, – вяло отозвался Ирука.

Девушка шагнула вперед, и от ее новенького хитай-ате на краткое мгновение отразился солнечный блик.

– Давай его сюда. Сейчас же.

«Дерьмо», – пронеслось в голове Ируки. Мизуки, издав жалобный звук, незаметно – что, впрочем, ему не удалось – спрятался за его спиной. Это была вина Ируки, он втянул Мизуки в эту шалость, и он будет виноват, если Анко изобьет их обоих и они никогда не смогут смыть этот позор… 

– Ладно, ладно… – миролюбиво произнес Ирука и полез в задний карман, чтобы достать оттуда отделанный кружевом бюстгальтер ярко-красного цвета. Ирука вытянул руку, держа лифчик чуть ли не как щит между собой и Анко: – Вот. Клянусь, больше я ничего не брал.

Глаза девушки сузились, а Ирука испытал чувство гордости, даже зная, что в обозримом будущем ему грозит несколько переломов.

Просто Анко сделалась совершенно невыносимой с тех пор, как в прошлом месяце стала генином – на целый год раньше Ируки, Мизуки и всего их класса. Ее на обучение взял один из легендарных саннинов, но даже так их новобранец-номер-один не смогла как следует запереть свой ящичек с нижним бельем – не придумали еще таких ловушек, которые Ирука не сумел бы обойти, имея в запасе достаточно времени.

Он всего лишь хотел привлечь ее внимание. В последнее время девушка сильно отдалилась и…

– Отдай его, Умино. – Анко сделала еще один угрожающий шаг вперед.

Дальнейшее произошло из-за того, что она назвала его по фамилии. Та Анко, с которой они выросли вместе, никогда не была столь формальной, холодной и отчуждённой.

Это было сиюминутное решение. Едва Анко преодолела последние шаги, чтобы схватить свой лифчик, Ирука отпрыгнул в сторону. Теперь под его ногами находилась кирпичная стена – Ирука не был лучшим учеником в классе в целом, но в вопросе контроля чакры разбирался прекрасно. Секунда, чтобы сосредоточиться, короткий выдох – и вот уже Ирука бежит вверх по стене и перемахивает конек крыши, не выпуская добычу.

– А ну вернись! – услышал он вопль Анко. И затем: – Я выпущу тебе кишки!

Ирука вильнул и стремглав бросился через крышу, бюстгальтер в руке хлопал за спиной словно знамя победы. И хотя он слышал, как Анко, вспрыгнув на крышу, нагоняет его с каждым шагом, Ирука все равно рассмеялся – громко и беззаботно.

За коньком скат крыши резко обрывался. За ней была еще одна, но в нескольких метрах дальше того расстояния, которое могло сойти за безопасное для прыжка. 

Ирука собрал в ногах столько чакры, сколько смог, и прыгнул…

. . . 

Ирука пришел в себя, лежа лицом в пыли, все тело болело.

– Ох, – простонал – во всяком случае, попытался – он. Во рту было совершенно сухо, он ощущал странный привкус мела и древесных опилок. Встав на четвереньки, Ирука отчаянно заморгал, стараясь прогнать мутную пелену перед глазами. Что произошло? Он упал? Анко его нагнала и побила?

Потихоньку зрение прояснилось. Ирука осознал, что на самом деле желтовато-коричневая дымка – это сухая увядшая трава. Стебли были длинными, когда-то, наверно, доходили до середины бедра, но что-то или кто-то их примял. 

А еще трава была заляпана чем-то ярко-красным.

Ирука несколько мгновений пялился на пятно, пока до него дошло, что это кровь.

Он резко вскочил и едва не упал снова – от накативших тошноты и головокружения. Со стоном он прижал ладони к глазам, через несколько долгих секунд все прошло. И только после этого – наконец-то – он смог поднять голову и оглядеться вокруг.

Деревни в пределах видимости не наблюдалось. Он почему-то находился в незнакомом поле, покрытом желтыми высохшими сорняками и острыми обломками белого как кость камня. Разбросанные тут и там темнели фигуры лежащих без движения мужчин и женщин. 

– Что... – Ирука тяжело сглотнул и сделал несколько осторожных шагов к ближайшему телу. Мужчина – судя по темным штанам и бронежилету, шиноби – лежал на земле с обращенным к небу лицом. Затуманенные смертью глаза смотрели в никуда.

– Здесь было сражение, – раздался голос прямо за спиной.

Ирука вскрикнул, резко развернулся и вскинул руки, принимая оборонительную – или нечто похожее на неё – позицию.

Сзади стоял мальчик возраста Ируки – лет десяти или около того – с растрепанными серебристыми волосами. Нос и нижнюю половину лица закрывала темная плотно облегающая маска, видимыми оставались только серо-голубые глаза. Но что самое важное – на нем был хитай-ате Листа.

– Ч-что произошло? – спросил с запинкой Ирука. – Где я? Эти… все эти люди мертвы?

Другой мальчик равнодушно рассматривал Ируку пару мгновений. Затем пожал плечами и, пройдя мимо него, встал на колени рядом с ближайшим телом.

– Интересно, – произнес он абсолютно спокойным голосом, как если бы они разговаривали о форме облаков. – Видишь дыру у него в груди? Выглядит так, словно кто-то пронзил его кулаком.

Вообще-то, он не особо приглядывался, но едва сделал это, как тут же снова отвернулся. Но было слишком поздно – вид и запах обугленного мяса обрушились на него одновременно, в итоге Ирука снова оказался на четвереньках, выблевывая то, что даже _не помнил_ как ел.

Боковым зрением он видел, что второй мальчик одарил его беззлобным взглядом, после чего пошел проверять остальные тела, одно за другим. Рвота прошла, только когда желудок окончательно опустел, к тому времени мальчик как раз закончил с проверкой. 

– Кто-нибудь из них из Листа? – вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, спросил Ирука.

– Нет. Тут, похоже, ниндзя из Камня, Тумана и Песка. Интересно. – Задумавшись, мальчик склонил голову набок. Затем вернулся и остановился перед Ирукой, оглядывая его с головы до ног. И явно счел его недостаточно опытным. – До этого ты никогда не был на полях сражений. – Это был не вопрос. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Ирука ощетинился и почти обрадовался новой эмоции – чувствовать негодование ему нравилось гораздо больше, чем тошноту.

– Я не знаю! – огрызнулся он и поднялся на ноги. Мальчишка оказался приблизительно одного с ним роста, ну или чуть выше – из-за причёски. Его полуприкрытые стальные глаза были спокойны. – Только сейчас я был в деревне, а потом… Я не знаю!

– Ты всего лишь ребенок, – заметил мальчик.

– Ты тоже!

– Я, – спокойно, но с достоинством ответил тот, – чунин.

Ирука открыл было рот, чтобы в ответ на это заявление сказать что-нибудь насмешливое, но, оглядев мальчика еще раз, осознал, что на том и правда надет чунинский жилет.

– Но… – Сбитый с толку, Ирука огляделся, стараясь не слишком присматриваться к лежащим тут и там телам. – Что здесь произошло? Это ты... – Он не смог закончить предложение.

В глазах мальчика что-то дрогнуло, он отрицательно покачал головой. Впервые он казался настолько же растерянным, как Ирука.

– Нет, я их не убивал, – ответил он. – Все эти ниндзя были джонинами. Однако это мог сделать мой сенсей. – Из-за маски было сложно сказать наверняка, но Ируке показалось, что мальчик нахмурился. – Нам надо его найти, а еще убраться отсюда как можно дальше.

– Почему?

Мальчик одарил Ируку раздраженным взглядом.

– Этот отряд мог поддерживать связь с другими, и, если они не отметятся, то может прибыть подкрепление, чтобы узнать причину. 

По спине Ируки пробежал холодок страха. Он быстро огляделся, словно ожидая, что посреди поля в любой момент вырастут вражеские шиноби. 

– Х-хорошо, – согласился он, хоть в этом и не было особой необходимости, поскольку второй мальчик уже направился прочь.

– Я Умино Ирука, – бросился Ирука вдогонку. 

Мальчик оглянулся через плечо:

– Хатаке Какаши.

Фамилия показалась смутно знакомой, но Ирука не смог вспомнить, где ее слышал. Может, кто-то из родителей упоминал, в то время как его внимание было занято чем-то другим.

Внезапно в голову пришла другая мысль. Ирука замер как вкопанный, уставившись на свои ладони. Они были пусты. Они были пусты все время с тех пор, как он очнулся.

– В чем дело? – Какаши тоже остановился.

– Лифчик Анко пропал! – выпалил Ирука. – Эм… Я имел в виду… – Ирука смущенно почесал в затылке под пристальным взглядом. – Не обращай внимания. Это не важно.

И с горящим лицом он поспешил за Какаши.

Какаши задал достаточно быстрый темп, двигаясь в том направлении, где, как он думал, находилась Коноха. Он держался в режиме повышенной боевой готовности, непрерывно обшаривая взглядом колосящуюся траву. Они были не в стране Огня – он это прекрасно понял по отсутствию лесов и кисловатому запаху почвы. И у него уже было много миссий, но побывать за линией обороны врага Какаши пришлось лишь однажды. При этом тогда с ним был сенсей и несколько других джонинов, а не всего один бесполезный недогенин.

Что могло привести его сюда? И зачем? _Как?_ Вот Какаши играет в шоги с Нарой Шикаку (Какаши не особо хотел общаться с людьми, он бы предпочел потренироваться, но сенсей, конечно же, и слышать об этом не хотел), а в следующее мгновение понимает, что очнулся на земле с просверливающей болью в левом глазу. 

Спустя несколько минут головная боль прошла, но это не сильно утешало. Ситуация, в которой он оказался, была лишена всяческого смысла.

Ни одно телепортационное дзютсу, о которых он слышал, не было способно перенести человека на несколько сотен километров, из страны Огня в… туда, где заканчивался лес. Не говоря уже о том, что сначала нужно было обойти защитные барьеры деревни. И зачем этому дзютсу – а оно, должно быть, потребовало колоссальных затрат чакры – захватывать еще и мальчишку недогенина?

Еще раз взглянув на мальчишку краем глаза, Какаши решил, что Умино Ирука выглядит бесполезным. Возможно, в критической ситуации он окажется способным бойцом, но вряд ли выдающимся… 

Какаши резко остановился, а затем медленно обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на спутника. У Ируки при себе не было ничего полезного, даже подсумка с оружием, а одет он был в светлого цвета гражданскую одежду, из-под которой выглядывала защитная сетка. Лоб блестел от пота – а ведь Какаши не слишком быстро бежал, по крайней мере, по стандартам шиноби.

– Что такое? – мальчик опасливо посмотрел на Какаши – Кто-то приближается?

– Я тебя знаю, – произнес Какаши, внимательно разглядывая Ируку. Смуглая кожа. Длинные темные волосы, собранные в конский хвостик. Практически ничем не примечательный, за исключением отчетливого шрама, пересекающего переносицу. – Ты из Конохи. 

– Эм… Ну, да?

– Я ведь не спрашивал тебя об этом, – пояснил Какаши. – Лишь предположил, что это так. – Но даже это было не совсем верно. Какаши просто _знал_ , что мальчик не был врагом. Он нутром чувствовал, что тот – свой. Накама.

Но настолько же уверен Какаши был и в том, что прежде они никогда не встречались.

Ирука с явно написанным на лице замешательством уставился на Какаши и едва заметно сместил вес на правую ногу, словно готовясь дать дёру. Паранойя. Отлично. По крайней мере, это говорило о наличии хоть какого-то боевого опыта.

Какаши отвернулся от Ируки, возвращаясь к прерванным мыслям.

– Правилами запрещается отправлять генинов на поле боя, – начал вслух размышлять он. – Ты знаешь хоть одну причину, почему в других деревнях тебя хотят заполучить? Твой клан обладает улучшенным геномом?

Ирука отрицательно покачал головой, но затем призадумался. 

– Моя мама АНБУ, – тихо ответил он, быстро глянув по сторонам, словно боялся, что скалы вокруг могут их подслушивать. 

Необычно, но не настолько впечатляюще. Какаши нахмурился – он мог назвать сразу несколько причин, почему могли хотеть похитить его самого: сын Белого Клыка, ученик Желтой Молнии. А вот Ирука, похоже, ничем не примечателен. 

– А что насчет гендзютсу? – спросил Ирука. – Мой учитель в академии говорил, что некоторые из них могут быть настолько реалистичными, что ты даже не осознаешь, что находишься в ловушке… – Под пристальным взглядом Какаши он умолк. 

– Я бы понял, если бы все это было иллюзией, – произнес Какаши, лишь силой воли удержавшись и не добавив «само собой разумеется». 

Ирука смутился, но лишь на доли секунды, после чего жутко разозлился и сжал одну руку в кулак.

– О, правда, что ли? Тогда, если уж ты такой умный, скажи, что произошло? Почему мы здесь? И где мы вообще?

Какаши издал тихий сердитый вздох и, глубоко задумавшись, уставился в покрытое облаками небо. 

– Не похоже, что есть хоть какое-то веское основание, почему кому-либо нужно было, чтобы мы оба оказались за пределами деревни. Но мы здесь. Так что вариантов у нас остается не очень много, – сказал он в итоге. – Есть вероятность, что мы оба подверглись воздействию дзютсу памяти.

– Дзютсу памяти? – нахмурившись, с сомнением повторил Ирука. – Но… я не помню, чтобы попадал под действие дзютсу.

– Именно поэтому оно и зовется дзютсу памяти, – медленно, как если бы он разговаривал с идиотом, произнес Какаши. Ирука зло зыркнул на него, а Какаши продолжил: – Это могло бы объяснить, почему ни один из нас не помнит, как попал сюда, вот только у меня такое чувство, что я тебя знаю.

Какаши сделал паузу, и Ирука, с шумом втянув воздух, кивнул – по всей видимости, он чувствовал то же самое по отношению к Какаши. 

– Узнать, сколько времени стерлось из памяти, невозможно. Недели, может, и месяцы, – продолжил Какаши. – В любом случае, ты, должно быть, генин, которого отправили на поле боя, и поскольку я чунин, это делает меня твоим командиром.

Ирука – по виду явно не впечатленный этой теорией – поднял руку и коснулся ничем не прикрытого лба:

– Если я генин, то почему у меня нет протектора?

– Может, ты его потерял, – пожал плечами Какаши.

– А может, ты и понятия не имеешь, что произошло, и все это лишь твои догадки, – парировал Ирука.

– Может, ты и прав, – смерив его взглядом, произнес Какаши. – Даже генины знают, что не стоит дерзить командиру группы. – Он с удовольствием отметил, как Ирука снова ощетинился, но тут же быстрым взмахом руки свел на нет последующие препирательства. – В любом случае нам следует найти укрытие до наступления темноты. – Повернувшись к Ируке спиной, Какаши снова продолжил путь.

– Никакой ты не командир! – раздался позади резкий окрик, но Какаши его проигнорировал и вскоре услышал, что мальчишка поспешно его догоняет.

Несколько минут они шли молча, но затем Ирука задал новый вопрос:

– И… что мы будет делать дальше?

– Первоочередная задача шиноби – завершить миссию. Нас отправили сюда по какой-то причине, с какой-то целью. Так что наш долг – любой ценой выполнить то, ради чего мы здесь оказались.

Ирука снова замолчал, похоже, обдумывая слова Какаши.

– Ты и правда думаешь, что я стал генином? – нерешительно спросил он.

– Минато-сенсей говорил, что хочет взять двоих, чтобы возглавить полноценную команду из трех человек. – Откровенно говоря, его сенсей уже некоторое время грозился это сделать. Какаши подозревал, что это была очередная из его попыток заставить Какаши «завести друзей». Что уже несколько раздражало. – Нам стоит разыскать его и третьего члена команды – девушку, скорее всего; приблизительно нашего возраста. 

– Ты думаешь, что наша потеря памяти как-то связана с тем, из-за чего мы разделились?

– Это очевидно. 

– Это очевидно, – таким же язвительным тоном передразнил Ирука, бросив на Какаши сердитый взгляд.

Тот его проигнорировал, отказавшись быть втянутым в детские перепалки. Лишь ускорил шаг и вскоре, когда старающийся за ним поспеть Ирука слегка запыхался, ощутил самодовольное удовлетворение. 

Весь день они продолжали двигаться быстрым темпом по зигзагу – или что-то отдаленно его напоминающему. Какаши настоял на этом, чтобы запутать тех, кто мог преследовать их от поля боя. Замедлить шаг и слегка расслабиться он позволил себе, лишь когда они оказались в нескольких километрах оттуда, не приметив и намека на преследователей.

К тому времени, когда солнце начало клониться к горизонту, Какаши взял курс на небольшую группу деревьев, окружавшую маленький родник – до этого на широких просторах высушенной солнцем равнины ничего подобного им еще не попадалось. 

Ирука с облегченным стоном растянулся на мягкой траве, Какаши же в это время подошел к воде, чтобы проверить, не отравлена ли она.

– Мы не можем оставаться здесь долго, – предупредил Какаши после того, как результаты всех стандартных тестовых дзютсу оказались отрицательными. Опустив маску, он зачерпнул воду ладонью – на вкус она была холодной и сладкой. – Нам нужно найти удобное для обороны место на ночь.

– Что? – садясь, недовольно воскликнул Ирука. – Не можем же мы блуждать в потемках. Да мы себе шеи переломаем!

– _Я_ нет, – просто ответил Какаши.

Он с удовольствием отметил, как Ирука снова надулся, словно опять собираясь начать спорить, но затем, похоже, передумал. Сложив руки на груди, Ирука спросил:

– У тебя есть проводящая чакру проволока?

Какаши слегка удивился, но потянулся к закрепленной на бедре кобуре с оружием (у Ируки, конечно же, с собой не было ничего подобного, и это лишь подтвердило теорию Какаши, что тот был практически абсолютно бесполезен). Вытащив моток плотно смотанной проволоки, он бросил его Ируке. 

Тот поймал его правой рукой и расплылся в улыбке. Это было… удивительно открытое выражение, благодаря которому Какаши решил, что в обычной жизни Ирука, скорее всего, не таил тьму в сердце – зрелище на поле боя его, вероятно, шокировало. Улыбка и озорной блеск в карих глазах, кажется, были для него более естественным состоянием. 

– Дай мне полчаса. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы это место стало удобным для обороны, – заявил Ирука, подбрасывая на ладони моток проволоки.

И он действительно это сделал.

Какаши невольно впечатлился. За каких-то двадцать минут Ирука оснастил рощицу всевозможными ловушками сверху донизу, использовав лишь проволоку, несколько удачно расположенных камней, пару позаимствованных у Какаши сюрикенов и небольшое количество собственной чакры, чтобы завершить работу. 

– Как ты всему этому научился? – спросил Какаши, ткнув одну из тонких нитей концом сухой ветки. Ловушка тут же сработала, и ветка переломилась пополам с силой, достаточной, чтобы сломать бедренную кость взрослого мужчины.

– Мой отец спецджонин, – снова расплылся в улыбке Ирука, почесав в затылке. – Он специализируется на печатях и ловушках. Я не слишком хорош в печатях, но каждый раз, когда мы ходим в поход, он показывает мне всякие крутые штуки типа этого, – пожал Ирука плечами и спросил: – Это подойдет?

На самом деле эти ловушки были даже лучше тех, которые мог соорудить сам Какаши. Но признаваться в этом он, естественно, _не собирался_ , лишь кивнул и поднялся с корточек. 

– Спим сменами по четыре часа. Первая вахта моя.

Спал Ирука плохо. Они с Какаши разместились спина к спине, чтобы оставить противнику как можно меньше шансов подкрасться к ним незамеченным. Но даже во время чужой вахты Ирука осознавал – слишком остро, пожалуй, – каждое движение Какаши: напряжение в плечах из-за звуков за пределами рощи, которые Ирука едва мог засечь; медленное дыхание – слишком ровное, говорящее исключительно о готовности и опытности.

Тени, казалось, оживали каждый раз, стоило Ируке прикрыть глаза – непривычные звуки ночи усиливались, искажались. Когда же он наконец-то погрузился в сон, ему приснился мертвый шиноби на поле боя, с широко распахнутыми глазами и зияющей обугленной по краям дырой в груди на месте сердца.

Поменявшись с Какаши вахтами в самый темный час ночи, Ирука испытал что-то сродни облегчению. Он дежурил до самого рассвета, подозревая в душе, что Какаши спал едва ли больше него самого. Вот только когда Ирука попытался позвать его по имени, чтобы проверить, не спит ли он, тот его проигнорировал.

Поднялась заря, но на них так никто и не напал. Сидя там, обхватив руками колени, Ирука чувствовал, как вместе с солнцем к нему возвращаются моральные силы. Да, он был голоден, замерз и устал… но вчерашние ужасы теперь казались чем-то достаточно далеким; острые грани удивления, замешательства и страха притупились.

А если Какаши был прав насчет джитсу памяти, это означало, что Ирука теперь шиноби. И может быть значим.

Мизуки будет так ему завидовать… если предположить, что тот к этому времени еще не стал генином.

Ирука уставился на свои ладони, когда тусклый свет начал проникать сквозь кроны деревьев. Те не выглядели как-то иначе, растопыренные пальцы не казались длиннее. Он не чувствовал, что стал хоть на сколько-то старше.

Но в Конохе листья деревьев только-только начали краснеть и желтеть. А здесь, на той же самой поляне, из почек проклевывались юные листочки. Где бы они ни находились, здесь была весна.

Какаши выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы проснуться, чем прервал мысли Ируки. Перестав симулировать глубокий сон, Какаши плавно перекатился, тут же вставая на ноги. Это было безумно круто, вот только Ирука это ни за что бы не признал. 

– Ты, значит, проснулся? – спросил он ехидно, заработав в ответ прохладный кивок.

– Нам стоит поскорее свернуть лагерь и выдвигаться. Мы не можем рисковать и оставаться на одном месте слишком долго, если не хотим быть обнаруженными вражескими патрулями.

Ирука ответил сердитым взглядом и, когда Какаши ушел осматривать периметр, пробормотал себе под нос:

– О, я спал хорошо. Спасибо, что спросил… О, кстати, не стоит благодарить за ловушки, которые оберегали нас прошлой ночью. – А затем, еще снизив голос: – Ублюдок.

Чтобы убрать простые, но смертоносные ловушки, много времени не потребовалось. Свернув последний кусок проволоки в плотный моток, Ирука направился на поиски Какаши. Тот обнаружился стоящим на коленях над небольшим родником, маска была приспущена, он пил воду из сложенных лодочкой ладоней.

С открытым лицом Какаши каким-то образом казался даже более юным, чем прежде – пропал ореол таинственности. Тонкая линия челюсти и высокие, едва ли не изящные скулы – он был всего лишь еще одним десятилетним ребенком, как и Ирука. Бледная кожа заставляла серо-голубые глаза выделяться еще сильнее. В общем… он был довольно хорошеньким.

Но его глаза…

Когда Какаши поднял взгляд и пристально посмотрел в его глаза, по спине Ируки прокатилась волна холодной дрожи. Он почувствовал головокружение и затем, неожиданно, слабость. Пришлось опереться о ствол близстоящего дерева, чтобы взять себя в руки. 

– Что такое? – поспешно натянув маску, спросил Какаши.

– Твой левый глаз. – Ирука жестом указал на свой собственный. – Когда ты сейчас посмотрел на меня, я почувствовал… – Он сделал паузу, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы описать смутное ощущение. Он словно какое-то мгновение смотрел с высокого утеса, ожидая увидеть внизу землю, но видел лишь небо. – С ним что-то не так.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – На секунду Какаши прикрыл глаз ладонью, после чего опустил руку и глянул в воду, оценивая свое отражение. – С ним все в порядке.

Судя по виду, с ним действительно все было в порядке. Более того, он выглядел совершенно нормально – и в этом-то и была проблема. Недовольный и раздосадованный на себя, Ирука отрицательно покачал головой. Он оттолкнулся от дерева, поскольку головокружение уже прошло. Какаши, наверняка, думает, что он ведет себя как ребенок. «Это было всего лишь ощущение, но оно уже прошло».

– Ты что-то вспомнил? 

– Я… я не знаю. Не похоже, что это было воспоминание.

Он ждал, что Какаши рассмеется или отпустит какой-нибудь язвительный комментарий. Но тот лишь задумчиво оглядел его и снова на мгновение прикрыл глаз. А затем пожал плечами.

– Интуиция может быть эффективным инструментом шиноби. Скажи мне, если снова испытаешь похожее чувство. – Он поднялся на ноги. – Давай выдвигаться, сенсей.

Ирука кивнул и уже сделал шаг, чтобы следовать за ним, но замер.

– Погоди, как ты меня назвал?

Он видел, как Какаши замялся на какие-то доли секунды.

– Я сказал, нам надо найти моего… нашего сенсея. 

– Лжешь. Ты назвал меня своим сенсеем, – упрекнул Ирука. 

– Нет, это не так.

– Нет, так!

Какаши еще несколько мгновений равнодушно смотрел на него, затем поднял с земли подсумок с оружием и, быстро пристегнув его к поясу, пошел прочь.

Губы Ируки расплылись в широкой улыбке, он чувствовал, что наконец-то набрал очки.

– Знаешь что? Спорим, это _я_ твой командир, – счастливым голосом припомнил он давешний разговор и поспешил нагнать товарища.


End file.
